The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, dwarf, bush type rose plant of the miniature class; the variety being primarily characterizedxe2x80x94as to noveltyxe2x80x94by buds and flowers of a uniform medium yellow color which generally are of garden form.
The variety is further characterized by:
An abundance of bloom, with flowers often borne singly and also several to the stem in loose clusters.
No fragrance.
A plant which is vigorous, bushy, round shape with medium growth habit and medium green matte foliage.
A plant which has an average height of 14-20 inches, and can easily be maintained at lesser height by occasional trimming.
A plant which grows and blooms satisfactorily both in the greenhouse and outdoors; is good for growing in pots; and provides excellent garden decoration as well as cut flowers.
The present variety of miniature rose was originated by me in my hybridizing garden located at Franklin, Tenn. under conditions of careful control and observation, as a cross between Rise xe2x80x98n Shine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,231) as the seed parent and the miniature rose, Captivation (not patented) as the pollen parent.
Subsequent to origination of the variety, I successfully asexually reproduced it at my hybridizing garden, located as aforesaid, by cuttings; the reproductions having run true in all respects.